


What If

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: British Singers RPF, McFly
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, basically, what you’re saying is, the one thing that should be pushing them together, is the thing that’s keeping them apart?”</p><p>---<br/>(originally posted on LJ in 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I tried but I had to draw the line  
> And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind  
> What if I had never let you go?  
> Would you be the man I used to know?  
> What if I had never walked away?  
> Cause I still love you more than I can say  
> If I’d stayed, if you’d tried, if we could only turn back time…  
> But I guess we’ll never know  
> \- _What If, Kate Winslet_

__

“So it’s all gone? All of your stuff? Man… that’s awful.”

Danny nods. “The fire got through, like, half of the apartment block before they could put it out. It’s a good thing I was at work; apparently the couple across the hall from me didn’t make it out in time.”

For a while all of them are too wrapped up in their thoughts to speak. Then Dougie asks; “So where are you staying now? In a hotel?”

Danny shakes his head, looking a little sheepish. “At Tom’s.”

“You can’t be serious!” exclaims Dougie, aghast.

“Who’s Tom?” Harry asks, whilst picking up a chip.

“Danny’s ex.”

“He’s not my ex!”

“You were together, and now you’re not. That’s what an ex is Danny.”

“We split up like, four years ago, Dougs; you can’t really label him like that. He’s my best friend you know.”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Dougie yelps indignantly.

Danny rolls his eyes. “You both are.”

Harry waves a hand, clearly confused. “Hold on. Your best mate is your ex?”

“Mhmm.” Danny dipping his last chip into some ketchup, avoiding Dougie’s eyes.

“Have you even thought about how Ryan’s going to feel about this? Don’t you think it’s just going to confuse him?” asks the blonde man, folding his arms crossly.

“Course! We made sure he understood it was only going to be temporary; just until I get a flat somewhere.”

Dougie looks like he’s going to say something else, but Harry waves a hand again.

“Wait, wait! Who’s Ryan?”

“Their son.” Dougie supplies helpfully.  
  
Harry blinks, hand pausing in mid-air. “You have a son?”

Danny nods, not at all shocked by Harry’s surprise. Most twenty-one year olds don’t have kids.

“And I think you’re just about to meet him.” adds Dougie, signalling to something behind them with a nod of his head.

Danny’s curly hair swings round as he turns to look; a young blonde man is walking along the town square, firmly holding the hand of a bouncy little boy that can be no older than three or four.

As though on auto-pilot, Danny sticks his fingers in his mouth and whistles, waving when Tom and his son look up. A high-pitched squeal of “Daddy!” reaches their ears and Danny laughs, beckoning them over.

Ryan scrambles onto Danny’s lap and they say their customary hello by rubbing noses. Harry notes that Ryan’s like a miniature version of Danny – big blue eyes and lots of little freckles, but his blonde hair and dimpled smile obviously comes from Tom, who greets them all with a more conventional hello.

They chat for a few minutes, and after both Ryan and Tom have been introduced to Harry, Ryan squeaks; “We’re going to the park Daddy! Will you come too?”

“That depends.” Danny says, very seriously. “Are you going to feed the ducks?”

“Yes!” Ryan tweets, bouncing up in excitement.

“Then count me in!” Danny laughs, and winks at Tom who mouths ‘Thank you’ back.

They say their goodbyes, Ryan hopping up and down as Danny puts his jacket on. Tom’s already holding onto one of the little blonde’s hands and, when he’s ready to go, Danny takes hold of the other.

“Bye Uncle Dougie, bye Harry!” says Ryan and as the two men still seated wave them off, Harry can’t help but wonder at how sweet a family the three of them make. Anyone who didn’t know them would assume they were the perfect family.

Dougie sighs heavily, bringing him back to reality.

“They get on well for a separated couple.” Harry comments and Dougie just nods.

“It’s such a shame though.” The blonde starts, but then doesn’t seem to know what to say.

“What is?” Harry prompts, not wanting to be nosy, but really wants to know how Danny and Tom work.

“Well, obviously, Danny got Tom pregnant when we were all still in secondary school, but they’re so in love, even after all this time. It’s so bloody obvious to everyone else that they should just get together, but neither of them is willing to take a chance in case it all blows up in their face and Ryan suffers because of it.”

“So, basically, what you’re saying is, the one thing that should be pushing them together, is the thing that’s keeping them apart?”

***

Danny gasps, shocked and more than a little terrified by the vision he’s just had. The old woman – a fortune teller, of all things, why did he even go in here again? Oh yes, because it was raining and he was lost and-

“You have seen into the future then?”

Danny nods hesitantly. Her cackles scare the crap out of him.

“Not pleased with the outcome then I take it?” She hoots and Danny shrinks into himself. He doesn’t want to talk to her about it.

“You had better go and fix it then, hadn’t you!” She shrieks at him and he doesn’t need another incentive to leg it, back out into the street, only slowing to a walk when he’s a safe distance away.

He follows his feet with no route in mind, not surprised when he looks up to find himself in front of Tom’s house.

He sneaks round the side into their back garden; it’s late now, but he has to do this before he loses his bottle and ruins both of their lives. Picking up a few small rocks, he lobs them at what he knows is Tom’s window until the blonde sticks his head about and hisses; “Have you got any idea what fucking time it is?!”

“It’s the weekend!” Danny replies before he can stop himself and Tom scowls.

“Piss off Danny.”

“No wait, we need to talk!”

“What? When I wanted to talk you-”

“I know, I know and I’m sorry, I was being a dick coz I was scared…”

“How do you think I feel? I’m fucking pregnant Dan. At seventeen. Seventeen. My life is basically over.”

"It doesn't have to be."

If anything, Tom looks even more angry. "I'm not getting rid of it!"

"No, no that's not what I meant, not at all! Look, will you just come down here, please?"

Tom sighs but does so, reluctantly letting him in through the back door.

"You have two minutes."

Danny takes hold of his hand. "I need you to understand that I know I was stupid, but I've thought it over Tom and I want to be there for you, I want to be with you. I love you. I always have."

Tom worries his lower lip with his teeth, tears springing to his eyes. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Dan... I've got no problem with you being a part of our child's life, but I don't know if we're right for each other, not anymore..."

"Please, Tom, please, please don't leave me." Danny begs, leaning over to kiss him, and when Tom relaxes into it that he knows everything is going to be alright.

When the kiss comes to it's natural end Danny pulls him into a hug, only noticing the slight bump of Tom's stomach when they're this close.

"How do I know you're not just going to freak out on me again?" whispers Tom and Danny tightens his hold on the blonde.

"I won't, I swear. I- I want us to get married Tom. Make it official."

Tom gasps against his neck, pulling away to look him in the face. "You're serious."

Danny nods and kisses him again. "I know we're young but I love you, we can make it work. I know we can."

"You don't have to decide now, just, promise me you'll think about it?" He continues and Tom smiles for the first time in what feels like a long time.

"Okay."

He curls their fingers together and Danny feels his heartbeat finally slow to normal. This is it, this is what he needs to do to change things, he can feel it, and it's enough to bring a smile to his own lips. It may not be a perfect situation, and he knows there's going to be hardships along the way, but they can deal with anything, he's sure, just as long as they have each other.


End file.
